


merrier the more

by Ace of Cups (tashayar)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Orgasm Control, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Cups
Summary: Julian had nearly choked on his drink when she told him–a little drunkenly–she had it in good confidence that Asra was just as skilled in changing the temperature of his hands as she was.Asra had made them both late to their first appointment of the day after she had sleepily remarked that Julian seemed to enjoy the climate control magic that came so naturally to her.





	merrier the more

**Author's Note:**

> Just now cross-posting this from Tumblr because the nsfw tags are wonky in searches now
> 
> Title from Britney Spears's "3" (because why pretend this is anything other than a threesome fic?)
> 
> The apprentice is my oc, Luna, who uses she/her pronouns

Julian had nearly choked on his drink when Luna told him–a little drunkenly–she had it in good confidence that Asra was just as skilled in changing the temperature of his hands as she was.

Asra had made them both late to their first appointment of the day after Luna had sleepily remarked that Julian seemed to enjoy the climate control magic that came so naturally to her.

She had meant it as a tease and maybe a little self-indulgent fantasy of hers, but the enthusiasm in which both her lovers had responded led her to plan this fantastic endeavor.

That was how Luna got to where she was now, on the bed in the magic shop sitting in Asra’s lap undoing Julian’s shirt in front of her.

“Gorgeous,” Luna sighed, running her hands down Julian’s exposed chest. “What do you think, dear? Hot or cold?”

She felt Julian shiver under her touch at the question. “Anything you want, just… keep touching me, please.”

“So polite,” Luna praised, keeping eye contact with Julian as she kissed down his stomach, “and so desperate already.”

“You do seem to have that effect on us,” Asra murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of Luna’s neck.

“Mmm, you both are so good to me.” Luna pulled away from Julian to catch Asra’s lips with her own, sucking and nipping gently.

Asra moaned into her mouth when she started to grind back against him, feeling him start to harden under her. She heard a whimper coming from Julian, so she pressed one last kiss to the corner of Asra’s mouth and turned back so she was facing the man in front of her.

“Remember, you have to share,” Luna teased, focusing her magic so the temperature of her hands dropped.

She drew circles around Julian’s nipples with her now freezing fingers, building up to pinching and pulling them just enough to hear the little cries he made. Luna focused again, this time on her breath so she could blow icy air across Julian’s chest. He gasped and his hands flew up to Luna’s head before he stopped, unsure if he was allowed.

“You can touch her, Ilya,” Asra assured him, his own hands running up and down Luna’s arms. “Pull her hair if you want. You like that, don’t you, my love?”

Luna pulled away to look up at Julian, her pupils blown wide with desire. “That’s what the braids are for.” She smirked, her cold hands sliding down to work on the laces of Julian’s trousers.

Obediently, Julian buried a hand in Luna’s hair but didn’t pull it just yet. She leaned into his touch to encourage him, watching his face for signs of discomfort as she pulled his cock out and wrapped a hand around the base. She felt Julian flinch at the intense chill; his head fell back as he groaned, causing Luna to shiver with arousal.

“That’s it, show him how good you are,” Asra said, his hands coming to rest on Luna’s shoulders.

Asra applied just a bit of pressure, enough that Luna understood what he wanted her to do without the touch being insistent. Whenever it was just them, Asra was always so considerate and never demanding, which Luna loved, but she found herself excited at the prospect of a more dominant side to him. Luna let herself go where he was pushing her, bending forward so she could take Julian into her mouth, her lips tinted blue with the weather magic still coursing through them.

Luna felt Julian’s hand tighten in her hair as she moaned around his cock, starting to bob her head slowly. Julian made frustrated little noises at her pace, his hips pressing forward to chase her mouth, but Luna continued to tease him, letting her tongue drag along the underside as she pulled away. Finally, Julian seemed to remember where his hand was, and he gave a little tug on one of Luna’s braids to pull her back onto him. She went willingly, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking as she felt the little spark of pain send a jolt of pleasure through her.

“You both look so hot like this,” Asra breathed into Luna’s ear, and she felt his hands start to travel down her front to pull up the hem of the dress she was wearing.

Luna parted her thighs to give Asra room. She hadn’t worn anything underneath her dress, knowing what she had planned for that evening. When Asra realized this, he smiled against her skin.

“Oh, someone came prepared, didn’t she?” Asra traced a finger up her slit, making Luna pull off Julian’s cock to let out a gasp. “Do the both of us really make you that wet?”

“Yes, master.” The words were out of Luna’s mouth before she knew what she was saying.

She froze, and she felt Asra still as well. While she was struggling to find the words, Asra pulled away and his demeanor changed.

“Both of you on the bed, _now_.”

Luna had never heard him use that tone of voice before, but something about it had her and Julian instantly climbing onto the bed and sitting to face Asra.

“I’m sorry, Asra, I should have talked with you about this before,” Luna started. “I know you told me not to call you that-”

“Hush, darling,” Asra interrupted her, voice dropping back to normal as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “Is that what you want? Me in charge tonight?” Luna nodded in response, blushing furiously. “Then you call me that all you want,” Asra said with a smile. “That is, if Julian is amenable.”

Luna felt a timid laugh from beside her. “Amenable… is an understatement at this point.”

“Good. If either of you change your minds at any point, let me know.” Asra pulled his hand away and his face hardened, settling into a more dominant role. “Luna, lie back against Julian and spread your legs.”

Luna did as she was told, relaxing against Julian’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Asra maneuvered himself so he could lie down between her legs, pushing the bottom of her dress up to her waist again.

“After you said that, I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait to taste you,” Asra explained, spreading her lips with two of his fingers. “Can I show you what being called ‘master’ does to me, Luna?”

“Yes… master,” Luna replied, voice shaking with anticipation.

Asra lowered his head as Luna felt Julian moan behind her, clearly just as wound up as she was at the moment. She gasped at the first swipe of Asra’s tongue against her, turning her head to press her face against Julian’s chest. Asra lifted her legs so they were resting over his shoulders, then went straight to sucking on her clit in just the way that would have her coming in minutes.

“Asra!” Luna cried out, arching her back. “It’s so good, master, please don’t stop…”

“Oh gods, Luna,” Julian murmured, sounding as breathless as she did. “I love hearing you, seeing his head between your legs…”

Luna reached for Julian’s hand and held onto it, letting the temperature magic fade as she started to buck her hips up into Asra’s mouth. She was never overly vocal during sex, but right now, she just couldn’t stop the litany of debauchery that was coming out of her mouth. Asra put an arm across her hips to try and keep her still, but his mouth felt too good, she kept struggling against him to grind herself into his face.

“Luna,” Asra warned. She whimpered in response, clenching around nothing in frustration as she felt the absence of his tongue. “If you don’t behave, I’m not going to let you come.”

It took a few seconds for Luna to parse the words, but when she did she took a breath and forced herself to relax. “Yes, master. I’m sorry, master, I want to come on your mouth so badly.”

“I know, darling,” Asra said a bit smugly. “It’s alright, just let me take care of you. I’ll give you what you need.”

“Yes, master,” Luna said dutifully. “Please…”

“Shhh, I’ve got you, my love,” Asra cooed, lowering himself back down to latch his mouth onto her clit.

At the touch of his mouth, Luna cried out her pleasure again, squeezing Julian’s hand to counter the effort of holding herself still. Asra started alternating from sucking to gently grazing her clit with his teeth. She felt herself getting close, and it took all her concentration to form a coherent sentence at that point.

“May I–oh, _fuck_ –may I come, master?” Luna breathed out.

This time, when Asra pulled away to speak, he replaced his tongue with a finger, keeping a steady pressure on her clit. “I didn’t even have to ask you to wait for permission. Go on, come for us.”

With a few more flicks of that skillful tongue, Luna was coming, her whole body tensing with the intensity of it. She dug her fingernails into Julian’s hand and moaned with abandon as Asra kept sucking on her, drawing out the aftershocks. When her moans turned into whimpers, Asra picked himself up, rubbing along Luna’s thighs soothingly.

“Ilya,” Asra called, making a come-hither motion with a finger. “Why don’t you come play while we let Luna recover?”

Julian looked to Luna, who nodded earnestly, already feeling the ache between her legs grow again. She sat up and let go of his hand so he could move to sit next to Asra at the foot of the bed. Luna lounged against the pillows, watching intently with hooded eyes.

Asra ran a finger along Julian’s bottom lip, and Julian let his mouth drop open in response. Seeming satisfied with that, Asra leaned forward to kiss Julian deeply. Julian and Luna let out twin moans when they realized Julian could taste her on Asra’s lips.

Luna lifted her dress over her head so she could rub a thumb over her nipple as she continued to watch, transfixed. At his direction, Julian helped divest Asra of his clothes, and when Asra took Julian by the back of his head and pushed his head down, Luna let her hand trail down her own body. Julian took Asra in his mouth and Luna slid two fingers inside herself, moaning brokenly at the oversensitivity.

Hearing the sound, Asra looked up to catch Luna’s gaze. He smiled devilishly, using his grip on Julian’s hair to drag his mouth over his cock a few more times before tugging sharply to pull Julian away.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Asra teased, making Luna’s hand still between her legs.

“I want you both… now,” Luna said, her chest heaving with the exertion of her last orgasm and the next one building up.

“Mmm, but you’re not the one in charge here,” Asra replied, running his hand absentmindedly through Julian’s hair. “Turn around, Luna. Ilya, go take her place.”

That commanding voice again. Luna bit her lip as she took her fingers out of herself and situated herself on all fours in the middle of the bed. Julian appeared in front of her, and when he sat, his cock was tantalizingly close to her mouth.

“Spread your legs,” came Asra’s voice as his hands moved to rest on Luna’s hips.

She did, and she was rewarded with a single finger sliding into her from behind. Luna bowed her head as she felt the pleasant drag along her inner walls. Asra added a second and started scissoring them, stretching her out.

“Since you were so impatient,” Asra said, “you’re going to make Ilya come before you’re allowed to.”

“Yes, master,” Luna replied, happily returning her mouth to Julian’s cock.

As she bobbed her head steadily, she felt Asra’s fingers slip out. They were soon replaced with the familiar, blunt head of his cock against her entrance. Luna usually didn’t like this position and how deep her partner could go, but she so desperately wanted to take both Julian and Asra at the same time.

Luna tried to relax her muscles as Asra pushed into her, slowing her rhythm around Julian so she could focus. Soon, Asra reached a point that made Luna tighten around him, and she winced as he pushed past it. That made Asra pause.

“Are you alright, my love?” He asked, concerned and back to his normal tone of voice.

“Yeah,” she said once she let Julian slip out of her mouth. “Just don’t go any deeper than that.”

“We could switch places so you’re on your back,” Asra suggested. “Or we could take a break.”

Luna shook her head. “I want to suck Julian’s cock while you take me from behind.” She heard Julian groan at that. “I trust you to be careful.”

Asra pulled out slightly and gave an experimental, shallow thrust. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Luna sighed, taking a moment to let her body adjust before taking Julian back into her mouth.

It was strange at first, trying to focus on both Asra and Julian at the same time, but eventually she stopped rocking back on Asra’s cock and just let Asra’s hands on her hips guide her. Once she did, she closed her eyes and just let the sensations wash over her. The steady friction Asra was giving her was exquisite, and the noises Julian was making only added to the pleasure mounting inside her.

Asra was being kind, in a way, since Luna wasn’t allowed to come before Julian, and Asra was neglecting her clit for the moment, which was the only thing that could push her over that edge. That didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating to have to refrain from touching herself, and that in and of itself was incredibly arousing. She started tonguing at the head of Julian’s cock, looking for that slit that she knew would drive him crazy.

“Luna, I- I’m going to…” Julian was warning her, she knew.

Usually Luna preferred her partners come inside her; she liked the warmth and messiness afterward. Tonight though, she was enjoying being used; there was something freeing about being completely under another’s control. She hummed in consent, taking Julian down her throat as he gripped her braids and came in her mouth.

Luna pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before she pushed herself back up to look at Julian. His hair was a frizzy mess, framing his face, flushed and shining with a thin sheen of sweat. He smiled weakly down at her, running his hand through her hair to push it out of her face.

She couldn’t resist running her tongue over her lips to tease him as she smiled back, but a particularly strong thrust from Asra made her bow her head again and let out her own sounds of pleasure.

“Do you want to come now, sweetheart?” Asra asked from behind her.

“Yes, master,” Luna groaned out in response.

She gave a cry when his hand finally reached under her and rolled her clit between his fingers.

“Then come.”

It didn’t take long for Luna to come apart under Asra’s touch. He followed right after her, pressing passionate little kisses along her back as he did. Once both had come down from their highs, Luna all but collapsed on top of Julian, panting and resting her head on his chest.

Asra and Luna both groaned as he slipped out of her and settled down next to Julian. Asra stroked her hair tenderly, and for a minute the sound of labored breathing filled the bedroom.

“So we’re doing that again, right?” Luna broke the silence.

“We have to,” Asra said matter-of-factly, “I didn’t get a chance to show Ilya my skill with temperature magic.”

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://apprenticeluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
